


Around and Back Again

by Wulfton



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Chuck Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says time travel's impossible? Certainly not Chuck Hansen, who can thank it for the best (and probably most confusing) moments throughout his life. But, what the hell, everything happens the way it's meant to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a little plot bunny that hopped in after I saw the 'Time Traveler's Wife' and refused to budge until I gave it some attention. As a result, here's what's hopefully the start of a good story.   
> Any suggestions, questions or advice? Feel free to post down below!

Chuck chewed on some bubblegum as his eyes roved over the pages of his well-worn copy of _How They're Made: Jaegars_. A pencil in his right hand tapped out a random rhythm against the wooden desk as he blew a bubble, earning himself a satisfying  _-pop!-_ as the sticky substance covered the area around his mouth.

He grimaced as the stuff stuck to the stubble that had grown there, and he made a mental note to shave as he dug the red gum off with his nails. He berated himself for yet again forgetting to shave, hell, he was 17! He should be able to remember to shave once in a while, even while busy prepping for the Jaegar Academy Aptitude Tests.

Not that he was stressed or anything, God no! He was a Hansen, for Christ's sake, and Hansens weren't worrywarts! It's not like he had anything to be anxious about, he thought to himself as he unwrapped another piece of gum, the foil thrown onto the ground beneath the desk, joining the countless others that he had chewed through in the last hour alone.

He winced as pins and needles began in his left foot, which he had been sitting on for too long apparently. He shifted in an attempt to rid himself of the sensation, pushing aside thoughts of flunking the exams and letting his old man down. Now that he thought about it, if he didn't make it into the Academy ... what else could he do ... ? He got distracted again when he realised the numb sensation had started worsening instead of subsiding.

"What the fuck ... ?" he muttered in confusion, as the feeling spread to the rest of his extremities. Suddenly, his fingertips faded away, the rest of his hand following suit.

Shocked by the sight, he threw himself back and away from the anomaly, which only caused him to topple backwards of the chair and fall backwards towards the ground...

* * *

... And land on his back on some sort of rug, the impact winding him slightly. His head spinning, he waited for the feeling to pass and slowly sat up, and immediately realised two things; one, this definitely wasn't the Hansen household, and two, he was completely naked.

The second thing he dismissed for now, after all, nothing to be embarrassed about if there wasn't anyone about. The former though ... how did he end up somewhere else? Last time he checked, he was in the land down under, and while he recognised the landscape outside as definitely Australian, the house was completely alien to him.

He pushed himself up and onto his feet, intent on exploring the apparently empty house. His bare feet padded on the hardwood floor as he approached a wall lined with picture frames. As he got closer, a certain ginger figure stood out to him, one of his uncles or something?

At the sound of a throat clearing behind him, he yelled in surprise. Not squawk, mind you, it was was a yell. A manly yell. He quickly covered his junk, and blushed slightly as the old man continued to throw an amused look at him.

Before long, he began shuffling from left to right, eventually venturing an indignant, "D'ya mind?!"

The man smirked, and as he turned away, he muttered, more to himself, "You always were quick to blush ... "

"What?" Chuck blurted out, as he wrapped the blanket he was handed around himself, a confused frown twisting his features.

"Nothing. Never mind that," the old man was quick to say, "What's more important is; has this ever happened before?"

"You mean you know why the fuck I'm in what looks like a pedophile's den?!" Chuck demanded, his anger and frustration getting the better of him.

Instead of getting insulted, the old man simply smiled a tolerant smirk, before he checked the watch on his wrist and piped up a, "No time for explanations, just remember this: Everything happens the way it already has."

"What the f-?!" Chuck started, before he felt himself fading away once again...

* * *

And just like that, he was back in own bedroom again. He sat up and looked around, only to throw himself back onto the bed with an exasperated, "Fuck!"

"Pretty weird the first time, ain't it?" Herc inquired, from his position leaning against the door frame, just out of Chuck's vision until he turned around with an indignant squawk.

Okay, he admits it, this time it was a squawk, but only 'cos he was naked in front of his freakin' dad, and for once in his life, he almost wished he had the excuse of masturbating, since that was at least normal.

Herc only rolls his eyes as Chuck struggles to cover himself while his face matches his hair in hue. "Don't worry," he said, throwing the clothes Chuck had been wearing before ... _something_... happened, "Ya get used to suddenly popping up naked everywhere."

"You mean this is frickin' normal?!" Chuck growled as he pulled on his boxers and jeans roughly, "'Cos last time I checked, normal people don't randomly pop from place to place!"

"And what made you think the Hansens are in any way normal?" his father snarked, a smirk curling his mouth, "And that's not quite it."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, before breaking the silence with, "And _it_ is ... ?"

His father shrugged and answered, "Time travel," as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

His son blinked at him. Then blinked again, before letting his head fall into his hands with a muffled - _thump!-_

"That's it," he muttered, "The stress has gotten to me, I've finally gone insane."

"Drama queen," his father growled, though there was an undertone of fondness there.

Distracted by the insult, Chuck looked up and quipped, "Nope. Perfectly reasonable response to learning I apparently just time traveled." He paused, looking confused, before asking, "Wait. Why are you talking about this like you've done it before?"

His father fixed him with a stare, "Because I have. It's a family thing."

"What does that even _mean_?"

His father raised an unamused eyebrow. "Nearly ten years of school and you still haven't done Genetics? Don't need to have _the talk_ with you again, do I?"

Chuck visibly shuddered, memories of pamphlets, websites, and a condom on a banana flashing through his mind. "No thanks!"

Recovering, he clarified, "So it's a gene? From your side of the family?"

"Eeyup," Herc answered, "Activated whenever we feel stressed or in danger. Why else would I co-pilot a Jaegar?"

"Exposure to radiation?" Chuck sassed, before shaking his head as he leaned back against the wall and sighed, "This is too fuckin' wierd ... "

The older Australian placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, "You'll get through it. We all did."

"Besides," he continued, a malicious gleam in his eye, "'S not half as weird as finding the Jaegar Pilot Edition of _Worl_ _d's Hottest Celebrities_ in the bathroom? With the Becket boys page dog-eared?"

"Oh my god ... !" Chuck growled, blushing anew as he buried his face in his hands. "You are the worst. I'm moving out."

"Should I be disappointed I wasn't in the top 10?"

" _DAD!_ "


End file.
